1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an amorphous alloy member, an authenticity determining device, an authenticity determination method, and a process for manufacturing an amorphous alloy member, and in particular, relates to an amorphous alloy member that may be applied to determination of authenticity, a process for manufacturing the amorphous alloy member, and an authenticity determining device and an authenticity determination method using the amorphous alloy member.
2. Related Art
As the technique for preventing forgery of paper documents such as securities, various title deeds, insurance policies, certificates of residence, birth certificates, written guarantees, passports, bank notes, confidential documents and the like, and ID cards and the like, methods are known of using, together with printing of an identification symbol, high level printing techniques or special inks with restricted availability, in order to make forgery difficult in printing this identification symbol.
When determining authenticity of a medium on which a pattern is formed, generally, authenticity is determined by storing in advance information denoting characteristic of a pattern formed on each medium, reading out information of pattern characteristic on a medium for which authenticity is to be determined, and determining whether characteristic information consistent with the read out result is present in characteristic information stored in advance for each medium, but there is a problem that the authenticity determining ability is reduced by a change in a pattern due to abrasion of each medium.
In addition, in the aforementioned authenticity determining method, it is necessary that a manufacturer or a medium supplier read and store information specific to each medium for every media in advance and, even when a system for not identifying individual medium, but simply for determining authenticity of each medium is constructed, it is still necessary for the manufacturing side or the medium supplier side to retain specific information in advance according to the number of each medium to be distributed.